


The Holiday Season

by gateship



Series: The Beacon Hills Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Isaac, and Scott discuss their plans for their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holiday Season

Allison enjoyed decorating their apartment for the Christmas season. The apartment wasn’t too large so there wasn’t much to decorate. The three of them had raided their parents’ stashes of decorations. Isaac hadn’t saved much when he’d gone through his house before selling it. Scott took even less from his mom. Allison had taken the most from her dad, most of it being decorations that hadn’t come out since the Christmas before her mother’s death.

They’d gotten a few things on their shopping trip to Target with Derek and Stiles. The tree had ornaments, lights, and garland on it. Their bedroom had a one foot tree on the dresser and an amaryllis in the bathroom. The couch in the family room had a throw with a throw with polar bears on it and a couple of Christmas throw pillows.

There were a few other decorations throughout the apartment and Allison was pleased with how it all looked.

She was not, however, pleased with the lack of privacy she had to wrap presents. So she ended up going over to Lydia’s to do it.

Lydia’s apartment was tastefully decorated much the same as her mother’s always had been. Allison was pretty sure Lydia had hired her mother’s interior designer.

“The boys won’t leave you alone?” Lydia asked as Allison came in bearing a bag of presents and an armful of wrapping paper.

“Isaac’s working nights this week so if Scott’s not home than Isaac is and if Isaac isn’t Scott is,” Allison said. “Thanks for letting me borrow your apartment.”

“This is why I have someone else gift wrap for me,” Lydia said.

Allison just laughed and began wrapping. Aiden eventually came in, took one look at the two of them gossiping at the table, and headed straight for the bedroom.

“What are you bringing to dinner on Christmas?” Lydia asked.

“We’re doing Christmas Eve at Melissa’s house so it’s not bringing so much as it’s making. I think dad’s bringing dessert.”

“We’re bringing the alcohol,” Lydia said. “Humans and werewolves alike.”

“Stiles is making Derek bring salad,” Allison said.

“At least Derek makes appetizing salads. Stiles does realize that drowning a salad in dressing and croutons does not means it’s healthy,” Lydia sighed.

 

When Allison got home with her bag of wrapped presents Scott and Isaac were in the kitchen making pasta. Well, Scott was making pasta and Isaac was cuddling up to him.

“You have fun with Lydia?” Isaac asked from where he was draped over Scott’s back.

“Yes. And your presents are wrapped,” Allison said. “When are you going to be home from work?”

“I don’t have to be at work until 10 and I get off at 8 so I’ll be home around 8:30.”

“Deaton doesn’t need me to be there until noon,” Scott said.

“I don’t have to be at work until 10,” Allison said.

“I demand cuddles to fall asleep to,” Isaac said.

“I can work with that,” Scott said. “When are you off nights?”

“Your mom and I both get off at 2 AM on Christmas morning. Then I’m back on days,” Isaac said.

“We’re staying up until you two get back,” Allison said.

“Please don’t. I don’t want everyone to be sleep deprived together. Or we can open presents when you both get home.”

“We’ll talk later,” Isaac said. “But I want cuddles when I come home.”

“That we can definitely do,” Scott said. 


End file.
